Ados révoltés contre face de serpent dégénérée
by Patmol 'n' Moony
Summary: Tout commence en forêt de Brocéliande, dans le pays des elfes. Une arrivée mystérieuse, des ados pris en pleine guerre, de nouveaux amis et d'anciens ennemis. A partir de là tout est possible, il suffit d'y rêver. Et si on venait à bout de tout.
1. Prologue

**Ados révoltés contre face de serpent dégénérée**

Disclamer: L'histoire de base d'Harry Potter appartient, comme tout le monde le sait, à JK Rowling (Si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous devez être perdus). Les nouveaux personnages et les histoires farfelues sortent tout droit de notre esprit dérangé. Si vous êtes encore là bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue **

Dans une petite clairière perdue au milieu de la forêt de Brocéliande le jour venait à peine de se lever. Tout était calme et serein. On entendait seulement le bruit du vent dans les branches et le doux chant des oiseaux. Cette clairière était bordée d'un lac dont l'eau transparente reflétait les rayons du soleil. L'eau semblait ainsi miroiter de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Face à ce lac, se trouvait une grotte des plus étranges. En effet, elle n'était pas faite de roche mais de glace et des symboles mystérieux y étaient gravés en de nombreux endroits, formant des phrases incompréhensibles pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient cette langue. Cette grotte, bien qu'inhabituelle, était en parfaite harmonie avec le reste de la clairière. De petites fées aux ailes multicolores jouaient avec des oiseaux de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs. D'étranges animaux dormaient paisiblement au bord du lac ou regardaient les fées danser dans les airs. Seule l'arrivée d'un homme, sortant de la caverne, pouvait perturber la quiétude de ces étranges habitants.

L'homme, grand et brun, semblait être épuisé. Il était d'une maigreur inquiétante comme s'il avait perdu beaucoup de poids en très peu de temps. Il portait également de profondes blessures sur tout le corps et avait de nombreuses écorchures sur le visage. Sa démarche était tellement vacillante qu'il paraissait susceptible de tomber à chacun de ses pas. Il avança quelque peu dans la clairière et fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil levant. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière, il regarda tout autour de lui. Cependant il ne pu profiter longtemps du merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui car il s'évanouit.

Tous les habitants de la clairière, qui s'étaient réfugiés dans les arbres ou dans d'autres cachettes, s'approchèrent alors doucement de lui. Tandis que les fées prenaient soin du blessé, les oiseaux partirent chercher de l'aide. Très vite quelques personnes arrivèrent. Elles étaient extrêmement belles et gracieuses. Leurs traits étaient fins et leur peau, laiteuse, semblait inaltérable. De longs et magnifiques cheveux encadraient leur visage et à travers ceux-ci, se dessinaient des oreilles pointues. Ces personnes étaient tellement sveltes et leur démarche tellement légère qu'elles semblaient flotter dans les airs. De plus une merveilleuse aura lumineuse et une légère brise semblaient les entourer. Ces personnes, après avoir observé quelques instants l'homme évanoui, l'emmenèrent dans une chambre très spacieuse et d'une étonnante clarté dans laquelle se côtoyaient le bois, le métal et le verre, donnant ainsi à ce lieu un aspect extrêmement majestueux. Pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet, l'homme ne se réveilla qu'une seule fois et n'eut la force de murmurer qu'un seul mot avant de sombrer, une fois de plus, dans l'inconscience: "Dumbledore".

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, l'homme allait beaucoup mieux. En effet, grâce aux bons soins de ses hôtes, il apparaissait sous un bien meilleur aspect que quelques heures plutôt. Mais une autre surprise l'attendait: à son chevet se trouvait Albus Dumbledore, le célèbre directeur de Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Celui-ci semblait serein et souriait affectueusement.

- Alors, bien reposé? Demanda Dumbledore.

- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répondit le blessé.

- Je n'en doute pas. Tu es assez en forme pour une petite balade j'espère. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à clarifier.

Dumbledore se leva et sortit de la chambre. L'homme s'habilla et le suivit. Ils marchèrent ainsi à travers une véritable cité perdue au beau milieu de la forêt. Ils traversèrent de nombreuses salles, toutes très différentes les une des autres. L'une d'entre elles était une immense bibliothèque où l'on pouvait observer des étagères remplies de livres aux symboles étranges qui montaient plus haut que les arbres. Ils virent également une salle d'armes où étaient exposées toute sorte d'armes très finement sculptées. Ils finirent par arriver dans un magnifique jardin dans lequel deux adolescents donnaient un concert de harpe et de flûte de pan. Dumbledore s'arrêta à leur niveau pour les écouter et sourit tendrement. Ils ne repartirent que lorsque la dernière note se fut évanouie. Dumbledore et l'homme s'éloignèrent alors un peu de la splendide cité en direction de la forêt. Au bout de peu de temps, ils arrivèrent devant un immense chêne blanc. Celui-ci était doté d'une porte au dessus de laquelle étaient inscrits quelques mots dans la langue des elfes. Aussitôt que Dumbledore prononça la phrase, la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'y engouffra aussitôt, suivi de l'homme. A peine une seconde plus tard ils se trouvaient dans une autre forêt, mais cette fois ci, beaucoup plus sombre. Après quelques minutes de marche ils sortirent de cette forêt pour se retrouver dans un parc, devant le majestueux château de Poudlard.

- C'est fou comme un portail elfique peut être pratique. On parcourt des centaines de kilomètres en une seconde. S'amusa Dumbledore.

- Des centaines de kilomètres? Nous étions donc si loin? S'étonna l'homme.

- Nous étions au pays des elfes, en Brocéliande.

- Des elfes? Brocéliande? La mythique forêt? Celle de France?

- A ma connaissance il n'y en a pas ailleurs. Mais pour le moment nous avons d'autres choses à faire. Et puis, nous devons aller le prévenir.

* * *

**A suivre.**

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.


	2. Chapitre 1: La visite de Dumbledore

Ados révoltés contre face de serpent dégénérée

Disclamer: L'histoire de base d'Harry Potter appartient, comme tout le monde le sait, à JK Rowling (Si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous devez être perdus). Les nouveaux personnages et les histoires farfelues sortent tout droit de notre esprit dérangé. Si vous êtes encore là bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1: La visite de Dumbledore**

C'était vraiment le plus mauvais été qu'avait connu Little Whinging depuis des années. Le soleil se faisait timide et ne se montrait que dans de très rares occasions. Cependant, malgré les gros nuages plus ou moins gris qui ornaient le ciel, il n'avait pas encore plu. Les différentes variations de températures étaient elles aussi inhabituelles à une telle époque de l'année pour cette région d'Angleterre. En effet, une journée il faisait frais, voire froid, et le lendemain une vague de chaleur étouffante déferlait. L'air en devenait extrêmement lourd. Mais cette atmosphère pesante n'était en rien comparable à celle de la plus petite des chambres du 4 Privet Drive. En effet, si l'ambiance de la pièce était aussi lourde que celle de l'extérieur, il y avait en plus un immense sentiment de peine et de mal-être qui se dégageait de son occupant.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard Harry avait en effet sombré dans une profonde dépression. La disparition de son parrain, quelques temps avant le début des vacances, l'avait particulièrement affecté. Harry se sentait extrêmement coupable. Selon lui, rien ne serait arrivé s'il avait pris au sérieux les leçons d'occlumentie et s'il n'avait pas foncé tête baissée, comme à l'accoutumée. Il n'aurait pas, aujourd'hui, à regretter et à pleurer la perte de sa seule véritable famille. Ces pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit et le rendaient fou de douleur sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire pour les arrêter. Même dans son sommeil il ne pouvait y échapper. Chaque fois qu'il s'endormait c'était la même chose : il revoyait sans cesse Sirius être frappé par le sort et tomber à travers le voile sans qu'il ne puisse rien changer. Il avait beau hurler ou se mettre sur le trajet du sort, rien n'y faisait, Sirius disparaissait à chaque fois. Harry se réveillait de ces cauchemars trempé de sueur et quoiqu'il fasse il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Il passait alors ses nuits à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Ses insomnies avaient fini par laisser des marques sur son visage. Ainsi de larges cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux ce qui lui donnait un aspect maladif, aspect qui était d'ailleurs accentué par son inquiétante maigreur. Depuis le début des vacances il refusait de se nourrir ce qui avait provoqué une perte de poids alarmante. En effet, Harry avait perdu le goût de tout et ne mangeait plus, ce qui provoquait l'inquiétude des Dursley. Du moins la venue de gens de son espèce sous leur toit si ceux ci apprenaient l'état dans lequel Harry était, ne réjouissait vraiment pas les Dursley.

Ce que les Dursley ignoraient par contre, c'était que Harry avait également cessé de correspondre avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. En effet Harry ne supportait plus leur pitié et leur compassion. Dans chacune de leurs lettres Ron et Hermione lui demandaient comment il allait, si ce n'était pas trop dur ou s'il avait besoin de quelque chose en particulier. Ils lui disaient également qu'ils le comprenaient ce que Harry ne supportait pas. Comment pourraient ils comprendre ce qu'il ressentait: Ce n'était pas eux qui avaient provoqué la mort de Sirius? Il avait donc fini par ne même plus ouvrir leurs lettres.

Harry passait ses journées à déambuler dans les rues s'attirant les regards apeurés des voisins. En effet, lorsque ceux-ci le regardaient, ils ne voyaient pas Harry Potter le survivant, élève à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée (grâce au bon vieux Dumby), mais Harry Potter le délinquant à l'apparence de toxico, élève de St Brutus. Cependant Harry s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. La seule chose dont il prenait encore soin était la cage d'Hedwige. C'était du reste le seul coin de la chambre qui était propre. Le reste était jonché de vêtements ou des morceaux des lettres de ses amis qu'il avait déchirées.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui allait arriver à la nouvelle lettre apportée par Coq, le minuscule hibou de Ron, quand Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. L'écriture n'était pas celle de Ron. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus ronde et soignée. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible: c'était une écriture de fille. Harry fut très étonné, cette écriture n'étant pas celle d'Hermione, il ne restait plus qu'une seule possibilité: Ginny. Harry, un peu curieux, décida d'ouvrir et de lire la lettre.

_Harry,_

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris et bien la raison est très simple: je m'inquiète. Ron et Hermione le sont également car tu ne réponds plus à leurs lettres et Ron m'a avoué qu'il pensait que tu ne les lisais même plus. Il dit que tu aurais forcément réagit à ses dernières lettres si tu les avais lues. Apparemment il t'a écrit d'énormes conneries du style: "Hermione est enceinte et du coup nous allons arrêter nos études et nous marier" (fin de citation). Complètement absurde si tu veux mon avis. Il faudrait d'abord que mon idiot de frère ait le courage d'avouer qu'il est amoureux d'Hermione. Et ça ce n'est pas près d'arriver, crois moi. Je dois les supporter depuis le début des vacances en train de se tourner autour, à rougir pour un rien et à s'épier. Ce que ça peut m'énerver. Mais je suppose que tu te fous bien de ce que je te raconte (enfin, si tu as lu jusque là, ce qui m'étonnerait)._

_Enfin bon, je voulais surtout te dire que l'on s'inquiète tous beaucoup de ton silence. Crie, engueule nous mais ne reste pas sans donner de nouvelles. On sait tous que tu souffres énormément et que ça doit être dur pour toi mais tu ne dois pas oublier que nous t'aimons et que nous ne voulons pas te perdre. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça et que tu dois en avoir marre de toute cette pitié, c'est pour ça que je ne te dirais pas que je comprends ce que tu ressens, ce serait faux: je ne peux qu'imaginer ta douleur. Cependant ce dont je suis sûre c'est que tu ne dois pas garder tout ça pour toi, tu dois en parler avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui (bon peut-être pas avec Voldy quand même!). Si tu n'en parles pas cela va finir par te ronger et te détruire. Tu dois arrêter de tout ressasser et de te dire que c'est de ta faute. Le seul responsable c'est Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire et cela ne sert plus à rien maintenant de revenir sur ce qui s'est passé. Tu dois aller de l'avant et continuer à vivre même si ce n'est pas facile. Je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Sirius._

_A présent, je te laisse. J'espère que tu auras lu cette lettre jusqu'au bout et que tu nous donneras de tes nouvelles. A plus tard._

_Ginny._

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était furieux que Ginny se mêle de ses affaires et lui dise comment il devrait réagir. Mais en même temps, dans cette lettre, Ginny ne s'était pas apitoyé sur lui. Elle voulait juste savoir s'il allait bien car il n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Elle semblait réellement s'inquiéter. Etrangement, cela touchait Harry. Ginny n'avait toujours qu'été la petite sœur de Ron. Mais malgré cela elle n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie au département des mystères. En y réfléchissant, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à elle et que son geste lui avait semblé sans importance. Maintenant Harry comprenait que Ginny le considérait comme un ami et il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir considéré comme telle après les évènements de l'an passé. Finalement il se dit que la moindre des choses était de répondre à sa lettre même s'il était encore en colère contre elle. Il s'installa donc à son bureau et pris de quoi écrire.

_Ginny,_

_En effet, j'ai été très surpris quand j'ai reçu ta lettre et je me suis demandé pourquoi tu m'en envoyais une._

_Je suis désolé que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, seulement tu as raison: tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens et personne ne le peut. Si Sirius est mort c'est de ma faute et quoi que vous disiez ça n'y changera rien. C'est pour cela que je ne lis plus les lettres d'Hermione et de Ron, j'en ai plus que marre de leur compassion. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire que ce n'est pas ma faute et que je dois passer à autre chose et patati et patata. Bah moi je pense le contraire et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis._

_Et ne fais pas comme eux, ne me dis pas ce que Sirius voudrait car tu n'en as aucune idée. En clair: mêle toi de tes affaires et laisse moi tranquille._

_Voilà, tu as eu de mes nouvelles._

_Harry, qui veut être seul._

Harry roula le parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de Coq. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir réussi à avouer à quelqu'un qu'il se sentait coupable. Après tout peut-être que Ginny avait raison et qu'il devrait parler de tout ça à quelqu'un. Il interrompit ses réflexions lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà très tard.

Harry eut beaucoup moins de mal à s'endormir cette nuit là et son réveil fut moins violent. Néanmoins quand il se leva il fut agressé par une minuscule boule de plume. Ginny lui avait écrit une autre lettre.

_Harry,_

_Comment est ce que tu peux être aussi agressif. Je m'inquiète pour toi et toi tu m'envoies bouler comme une vieille chaussette._

_Et bien je vais te dire Monsieur tout-est-de-ma-faute-et-je-veux-rester-seul, on se sent tous coupable, il n'y a pas que toi. Hermione et Ron s'en veulent à mort. Ils pense que s'ils t'avaient arrêté rien ne serait arrivé, et je suis bien d'accord avec eux. Si l'on ne t'avait pas suivi bêtement comme des moutons tout aurait été différent. Alors oui ce que tu vis est dramatique et oui tu dois souffrir, mais tu n'es pas le seul. Alors arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et de rejeter ceux qui s'inquiètent pour toi car tu vas finir par tous les perdre._

_Réagit un peu!_

_Ginny._

_PS: Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie sinon tu aurais reçu une beuglante!_

Quand Harry lu cette lettre il fut plutôt amusé. Il aurait pu être choqué et furieux que Ginny lui parle ainsi mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il savait très bien que si elle avait été si agressive c'est parce qu'il l'avait piquée au vif. Il pensa préférable d'écrire à Ginny afin de s'excuser. Il ne voulait pas risquer de s'attirer la colère de la petite rouquine et devoir en subir les conséquences durant toute l'année scolaire. Il se mit donc à son bureau. Il se préparait à écrire lorsque son estomac lui rappela, de manière assez bruyante, qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps. Il décida donc de descendre et de calmer ce tyran qui l'obligeait à reporter cette lettre si importante (surtout s'il ne voulait pas subir le désormais tristement célèbre chauve-furie de la cadette des Weasley). Une fois son estomac rassasié il songea à remonter et écrire cette lettre mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne savait pas quoi y mettre. Il préféra donc sortir déambuler dans les rues afin de pouvoir penser librement à ce qu'il allait marquer. Ce ne fut que le soir qu'il trouva et qu'il rentra. Il était à peine assis à son bureau que la porte d'entrée sonna. Cela était étrange car personne ne serait venu déranger les Dursley la nuit passée. Harry sortit donc de sa chambre pour voir qui était la personne qui avait osé venir perturber les monotones soirées des Dursley. Il entendit alors des éclats de voix, apparemment l'oncle Vernon ne voulait pas de cette personne dans sa maison et essayait de la faire sortir, ce qui semblait assez difficile. Curieux, Harry descendit quelques marches et fut surpris quand il vit que l'invité était Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard en personne.

- Bonsoir Harry, lui dit Dumbledore dès qu'il remarqua sa présence, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien professeur, répondit Harry stupéfait.

- Parfait, nous étions en train d'expliquer à ton oncle que nous souhaitions te parler.

C'est seulement à ce moment que Harry remarqua que son professeur n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une personne emmitouflée dans une grande cape de la tête aux pieds, empêchant quiconque de l'identifier. L'oncle Vernon avait continué de crier aux arrivants qu'il ne voulait pas d'eux dans sa maison et essayait de les chasser.

- Je vous en prie professeur ma chambre est par ici, proposa Harry sans tenir compte des protestation de son oncle.

- Merci Harry, répondit le vieux professeur en le suivant jusqu'à sa chambre accompagné de l'inconnu.

- Je suis désolé pour le désordre, je n'attendais pas de visite.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance Harry, le désordre est souvent signe d'une intense activité intellectuelle.

- Professeur pourquoi êtes-vous venu, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

- Grave non, je dirais simplement importante, répondit Dumbledore en jetant un regard à l'inconnu resté derrière Harry.

- Importante je ne sais pas mais rare c'est certain, ajouta l'inconnu.

Harry se tourna alors vers celui-ci et se figea quand il vit le visage découvert de l'homme.

A suivre.

Merci beaucoup à Luna(rd) pour sa review, elle nous à fait très plaisir.

Si vous voulez laisser un petit commentaire, n'hésitez pas.


	3. Chapitre 2: Un invité inattendu

**Ados révoltés contre face de serpent dégénérée**

Disclamer: L'histoire de base d'Harry Potter appartient, comme tout le monde le sait, à JK Rowling (Si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous devez être perdus). Les nouveaux personnages et les histoires farfelues sortent tout droit de notre esprit dérangé. Si vous êtes encore là bonne lecture.

Mot des auteurs: nous sommes vraiment, mais alors vraiment beaucoup désolées de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais moony qui corrige mes petites, toutes petites, minuscules fautes (raclement de gorge de la part de moony et regard innocent de la part de patmol) met plus de temps que moi à ne les produire (en plus on a eu pas mal d'exam cette année, on sait c'est pas une excuse mais ne nous en voulez pas trop quand même et continuez à lire notre fic on va essayer de faire mieux promis sur la tête de tous mes nounours!)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un invité inattendu**

Harry était pétrifié, stupéfixé, statufié, paralysé, figé, enfin bref on aurait pu croire qu'on lui avait jeté le sortilège du saucisson. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, au bien sur il n'était pas effrayé, Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais mis intentionnellement en danger, quoi que l'on puisse se poser la question des fois, mais là non, il était simplement totalement et entièrement stupéfait. Comment cela pouvait il être possible ? Il ne comprenait pas, ça ne pouvait être vrai, il devait être en train de rêver. Oui c'est cela il avait du s'endormir et il était en train de rêver il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il allait bientôt se réveiller et…

- Bah alors Harry c'est comme ça que qu'on accueille son parrain préféré ?

- Sirius ?

- Au moins tu te souviens de mon nom c'est déjà ça !

- Sirius !

Son parrain se tenait là juste devant lui à seulement quelques pas et ce n'était pas un fantôme, il était bien vivant. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air au mieux de sa forme, il semblait très amaigri et avait le teint plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire, de plus il portait encore les traces d'anciennes blessures que Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir vu avant. Mais Harry l'avait déjà connu dans un bien pire état, et puis après tout ce n'était pas si mal pour quelqu'un qui était mort. L'important était qu'il se trouvait là, en vie.

- Ouais tu l'as déjà dit, tu te répète c'est la sénilité ça. Ha de nos jours ça arrive de plus en plus tôt bientôt je serai considéré comme un vieux croûton.

- On s'y fait très bien, intervint Dumbledore, je dirais même que cela présente quelques avantages. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux sans que personne ne me dise quoi que ce soit, on dira simplement que je commence à me faire trop vieux et que c'est le début de la sénilité.

- Dans ce cas je vais peut-être développer ce côté là de ma personnalité.

- Il te faudrait vieillir d'encore quelques années tu n'est pas crédible pour le moment.

- Bon dans ce cas je vais juste développer mon côté ancien criminel fou dangereux ça devrait fonctionner, je suis sur que je vais toutes les faire craquer comme ça. Qu'en penses-tu Harry, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la désinvolture de Sirius avant de lui sauter dans les bras (c'est qu'il a besoin de tendresse le grand garçon, pas si grand que ça vu qu'il est toujours petit).

- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça, demanda Sirius en essayant de se défaire de la solide, voire étouffante étreinte de son filleul.

- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais.

- Oh Harry c'est trop touchant, j'suis trop ému, arrête s'il te plaît ou je vais me mettre à pleurer comme une fillette.

- En tout cas je vois que tu n'as pas changer, dit Harry en riant et en lâchant enfin son parrain qui poussa un soupir de soulagement très exagéré.

- C'est un compliment ou une insulte ça, demanda Sirius en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

- Un compliment voyons je n'aurais jamais osé t'insulter.

- Tu n'aurais jamais osé hein ? Et je suis censé te croire ?

- Bien sur tu me connais nan ?

- Oui justement je vous connais assez bien tes parents et toi pour savoir qu'il n'y a rien que vous n'oseriez faire.

- En tout cas c'était sincère je n'aurais pas voulu retrouver un Sirius différent de celui que je connaissais.

- Cela tombe bien car je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'un cheveu?

- Pas d'un cheveu ? Demanda Harry un peu inquiet. Tu comptes peut-être quand même récupérer meilleure allure non ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me trouves pas séduisant ainsi ?

- Et bien disons simplement que je t'ai déjà vu mieux.

- Eh tu exagères un peu là ! Ce n'est pas si facile que ça j'aimerais bien voir à quoi tu ressemblera une fois mort. Je suis sur que tu ne sera même pas aussi bien que moi.

- Peut-être… Mais… Euh Sirius comment… Enfin comment est ce que…

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ?

- Et bien je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais…

- Mais c'est quand même ce que tu veux savoir.

* * *

S'il vous plaît continuez à nous envoyer des reviews elles nous font très plaisir. Je vais prendre la relève de moony qui est plus occupée et essayer d'y répondre. 

**A suivre**


	4. Chapitre 3: Explications

**Ados révoltés contre face de serpent dégénérée**

Disclamer: L'histoire de base d'Harry Potter appartient, comme tout le monde le sait, à JK Rowling (Si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous devez être perdus). Les nouveaux personnages et les histoires farfelues sortent tout droit de notre esprit dérangé. Si vous êtes encore là bonne lecture.

Mot des auteurs: nous sommes vraiment, mais alors vraiment beaucoup désolées de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais moony qui corrige mes petites, toutes petites, minuscules fautes (raclement de gorge de la part de moony et regard innocent de la part de patmol) met plus de temps que moi à ne les produire (en plus on a eu pas mal d'exam cette année, on sait c'est pas une excuse mais ne nous en voulez pas trop quand même et continuez à lire notre fic on va essayer de faire mieux promis sur la tête de tous mes nounours!)

_Rappel_

_- Peut-être… Mais… Euh Sirius comment… Enfin comment est ce que…_

_- Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort ?_

_- Et bien je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça mais…_

_- Mais c'est quand même ce que tu veux savoir._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Explications**

- Bien sur! On m'avait dit que tu étais mort et qu'il n' y avait rien à faire, répondit-il en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- C'était le cas Harry, répondit le vieux directeur. Ni toi, ni moi ne pouvions faire quoi que ce soit. Cela dépendait uniquement de Sirius.

Harry se tourna vers son parrain et le regarda d'un air de dire 'kes ce ki raconte'.

- En fait Harry le voile est une sorte de portail qui mène à un monde étrange, expliqua Sirius croyant répondre ainsi à la question silencieuse de son filleul mais ne l'embrouillant que d'avantage en réalité.

- Un monde étrange? demanda un Harry plus perplexe que jamais.

- Vois tu Harry, expliqua Dumbledore en s'asseyant et faisant signe aux deux autres de faire de même, signe que les explications allaient être compliquées, l'univers est divisé en plusieurs mondes de niveaux différents. Nous évoluons dans un seul de ces niveaux, les autres ne nous étant pas accessibles tel que nous sommes. Néanmoins il existe des portails qui nous permettent de passer d'une dimension à l'autre sous certaines conditions.

- Certaines conditions ?

- Et bien en fait comme te l'a expliqué le professeur Dumbledore, Nous ne pouvons pas atteindre les autres niveaux avec les corps que nous habitons. Il nous faut donc les abandonner pour passer à une autre forme de vie.

- Mais alors pourquoi as tu toujours ton corps d'avant ?

- En fait le voile permet de passer dans un niveau qui correspond à une sorte d'étape d'initiation. Une sorte de voyage durant lequel la personne passe diverses épreuves afin de s'améliorer.

- S'améliorer ? Dans le genre devenir plus intelligent ou plus fort ?

- D'une certaine manière oui. Cela t'apprend à voir le monde d'une autre manière, à percevoir des choses auxquelles tu n'aurais prêté aucune attention auparavant. Cela t'apporte aussi un nouveau savoir, de nouvelles vérités.

- De la sagesse ?

- Et bien ça n'aurais peut-être pas étais une mauvaise chose mais non. Quoi qu'il en soit après avoir passer toutes les étapes je suis revenu dans notre univers dans le corps que tu connais.

- Oui enfin avec quelques petits changements quand, même tu n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

- Bien sur puisque je me suis « élevé ».

- Moi je parlais surtout de ton allure on dirais plus que tu sors d'Askaban que d'un niveau supérieur.

- Ah ça ! Disons simplement que les étapes ne sont pas toujours faciles à passer.

- Dans ce cas c'est plutôt des épreuves non ?

- Le terme est peut-être un peu rude mais d'une certaine manière oui ce sont des épreuves qui visent à voir si tu es capable d'acquérir ce nouveau savoir.

- Parce que tout le monde n'en est pas capable.

- Bien sur que non ! Il faut tout d'abord être prêt à recevoir ce savoir et puis il faut aussi une certaine force morale et physique afin de pouvoir supporter l'acquisition.

- C'est si violent que ça ?

- Disons difficile et effrayant.

- Effrayant ?

- Oui en fait les épreuves consiste à affronter tes peurs afin de t'en débarrasser, c'est la condition pour avoir accès à ce savoir et retourner dans son monde ou passer dans un autre.

- Tu aurais pu ne pas revenir? Demanda Harry quelque peu choqué.

- Bien sur je te l'ai dit le monde dans lequel j'étais n'est pas vraiment un monde à part entière mais une étape, une sorte de pallier entre deux autres mondes. Ainsi une fois les épreuves passées tu peux choisir dans lequel tu veux aller.

- Et tu es revenu ici ?

- Et bien disons simplement que j'ai appris des choses très intéressantes et que je ne peux les mettre en pratique qu'ici.

- Mais tu ne vas plus repartir, enfin je veux dire dans un de ces autres mondes?

- Cela ne fait pas partie de mes projets, vois tu tout ce que j'ai appris est très intéressant mais l'acquisition de ces connaissances est quelque peu fatigante et je ne tiens pas à abîmer mon corps d'apollon.

Harry éclata de rire et se senti tout de suite soulagé. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il riait et cela lui faisait du bien.

- Qui y a t'il de drôle ? Demanda Sirius

- Rien, rien du tout, haleta Harry.

- Et moi qui venais t'arracher à cette bande de dégénérés du bulbe… Et bien si c'est ainsi que tu traites ton sauveur tu te débrouilleras tout seul ! Bouda Sirius.

* * *

**A suivre**

S'il vous plaît continuez à nous envoyer des reviews elles nous font très plaisir. Je vais prendre la relève de moony qui est plus occupée et essayer d'y répondre.


	5. Chapitre 4: Départ pour le square

**Ados révoltés contre face de serpent dégénérée**

Disclamer: L'histoire de base d'Harry Potter appartient, comme tout le monde le sait, à JK Rowling (Si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous devez être perdus). Les nouveaux personnages et les histoires farfelues sortent tout droit de notre esprit dérangé. Si vous êtes encore là bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 : Départ pour le square Grimmaud**

Harry s'arrêta net. Avait-il bien compris? Sirius et Dumbledore étaient venus pour l'emmener loin de chez les Dursley ? Cela faisait beaucoup trop de bonnes nouvelles d'un coup.

- On pars d'ici ? demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

- Si tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi peut-être… Bah bien sur andouille tu croyais pas qu'on allait venir ici juste pour prendre le thé avec ton si sympathique oncle et ta si charmante tante ? dit Sirius ironique

- Mais je croyais que j'étais plus en sécurité ici ?

- Certaines choses ont changée Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Durant son absence Sirius a appris certaines choses qui pourraient être utiles. Nous pensons donc qu'il serait mieux que tu viennes vivre au quartier général de l'ordre.

- Des choses qui ont rendu Sirius plus intelligent? Demanda Harry.

- Hey! S'exclama Sirius indigné. Un peu de respect pour…

- Chaque chose en son temps Harry, pour le moment il faut préparer tes affaires… Coupa Dumbledore sans se préoccupé de l'autre taré à côté de lui. (Sirius vous l'aurez compris)

- Enfin il faudrait d'abord les retrouver. Qu'est ce que tu as fait dans cette chambre ? On dirait qu'il y a eu une explosion ! Même ton père n'a pas réussi à mettre autant de bazar dans notre dortoir et pourtant crois moi il a essayé de nombreuses fois. Ajouta Sirius.

Harry regarda son parrain en souriant. Il avait du mal à croire que son parrain lui fasse une leçon de morale sur le sens inné du rangement des Potter alors que lui même était un homme extrêmement ordonné. Pensa-t-il ironiquement.

- Et je suppose que tu l'as bien aidé à chaque fois ? Demanda-t-il.

-Moi ? Mais Voyons Harry pour qui me prend-tu ? Sembla s'offusquer Sirius. Bien sur que je l'ai aidé ! En matière de bêtises Cornedru et Patmol étaient inséparables. Il n'y a pas une seule ânerie que nous n'avons pas faite ensemble.

- Et pourtant il y en eu beaucoup, intervint Dumbledore. Monsieur Rusard possède un tiroir entier qui vous est consacré. A vous deux vous avez été plus souvent en retenu que la plupart des élèves cumulés. Il n'y a que les jumeaux Weasley qui puissent prétendre vous égaler.

- Pourtant James et moi avions mis tellement d'espoir en toi Harry. Nous aurions tant aimé que tu poursuives notre œuvre, que tu accomplisses ce que nous n'avons pu faire. Nous t'aurions transmis tous nos secrets, tu aurais pu devenir une vraie légende. Ton nom resterait comme le plus grand farceur de Poudlard à jamais. Tous les élèves connaîtraient tes exploits et voudraient te ressembler. Il érigeraient une statue à ton effigie et déclameraient des chants à ton honneur. Ils…

- Sirius !

Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait arrêté en plein élan. Sirius semblait totalement perdu tandis que Harry était mort de rire.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de rêver à ce qu'aurait pu être Harry. Nous devons partir. De plus je crois qu'en ce qui concerne la célébrité Harry n'a rien à vous envier.

- Ah ! Euh oui désolé, je crois que je me suis un peu égaré. Faut me comprendre aussi, j'suis trop ému.

Le professeur exécuta un enchaînement de mouvement et les affaires de Harry allèrent de ranger d'elle-même dans sa malle.

- Bien allons-y.

- Euh professeur comment allons-nous aller là-bas ?

- A dos de souris géantes bien sur ! S'exclama Sirius.

Harry se retourna vers son parrain avec un regard d'incompréhension et se demanda si son voyage ne l'avait pas rendu encore plus fou qu'avant.

- Bien quoi ça serait drôle nan ? Demanda Sirius tout innocemment devant la tête incrédule de Harry et désespérée de Dumbledore.

- Nous allons utiliser un portoloin qui va nous amener devant l'ordre. Je ne crois pas, de toute façon, qu'il soit préférable de revoir ton oncle et ta tante. Répondit plus sérieusement Dumbledore.

- Dommage je me serais bien amusé encore un petit peu !

- Sirius ! S'exclama un Dumbledore de toute évidence plutôt amusé.

- Un tout petit peu, une petite minute ! Nan ? Bon tant pis je reviendrais un autre jour.

Dumbledore sortit un vieil ours en peluche et lança le sort pour le transformer en portoloin. Ils attrapèrent tous un bout du ptit nounours et quelques secondes plus tard Harry ressentit l'habituelle sensation qu'on lui agrippait le nombril et qu'on le tirait en avant. Puis après un tourbillon de couleur et de sifflement il sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds. Ils étaient en face de l'ordre, rien n'avait changé les maisons étaient toujours aussi crasseuses et délabrées. Dumbledore éteignit tous les réverbères grâce à son étégnoire et ils entrèrent dans la maison.

**A suivre**

une ptite review s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	6. Chapitre 5: Surprises!

**Ados révoltés contre face de serpent dégénérée**

Disclamer: L'histoire de base d'Harry Potter appartient, comme tout le monde le sait, à JK Rowling (Si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous devez être perdus). Les nouveaux personnages et les histoires farfelues sortent tout droit de notre esprit dérangé. Si vous êtes encore là bonne lecture.

Note de l'auteur: Nous revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ou plutôt me revoilà parce que pour le coup Moony n'a pas été d'une grande aide, désolé pour le retard mais mademoiselle était tellement occupé qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de corriger mes fautes, du coup ce chapitre n'a pas été relu et les prochains ne le serons sûrement pas non plus, ce qui devrait permettre de publier plus vite remarque, donc désolée pour les fautes. Et si vous voulez voir ce que donne mon esprit tordu sans les limites de Moony, je devrais bientôt publiais d'autres fics, ayant totalement renoncé à attendre que Moony me les corrrige.

**Chapitre 5 : Surprises !**

Harry suivit son professeur et son parrain à l'intérieur de la maison, là non plus rien n'avait changé. Ils firent le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine quand Molly Weasley vint à leur rencontre.

- Oh professeur vous voilà enfin et vous ramenez…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Sirius. Apparemment Harry n'était pas le seul à ignorer le retour de son parrain.

- Qui y-a-t'il Molly on dirait que vous venez de voir apparaître Merlin en personne devant vous ? Interrogea Dumbledore comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange de voir un mort vivant.

- Euh… Je… Euh… Enfin je…

- Nous avons fait un long voyage et je crois que nous avons tous besoin d'une tasse de thé.

- Oui bien sur, suivez moi.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la cuisine, Harry, Sirius et le professeur Dumbledore prirent place autour de la table pendant que Mrs Weasley s'affairait à faire du thé. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent chacun devant une tasse de thé, Mrs Weasley ne cessait de passer de Sirius à Dumbledore, qui tous les deux buvaient leur thé comme si s'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, Harry, lui trouvait cette ambiance assez pesante et préféra rompre le silence.

- Ron est là ?

- Ron ? Oh non il est à la maison avec ses frères et Ginny et Hermione aussi , elle est venue passer quelques jours avec nous. Mais il va vouloir venir dès qu'ils saura que tu est là, les autres aussi d'ailleurs, ils sont tous impatient de te voir.

- Je suppose oui.

- Qu'y a t'il Harry ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. Tu as eu assez à mangé au moins ? Tu est tout maigre il faudrait que tu prennes quelques kilos !

- Qui y a t'il d'autre ici Molly ? Demanda Sirius.

- Ici ? Oh pour le moment il n'y a que Remus et Tonk, je me demande bien ou ils sont d'ailleurs, je ne les ai pas vu depuis un moment.

- J'vais les chercher !

- Sirius attend ! Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul !.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'ils te croient mort pardi ( c pa du tt comen sa sécri) ! Tu ne peux pas débouler en criant « salut comment ça va depuis que je suis mort ? »

- Ba pourquoi pas ça serait drôle !

- Si tu veux te prendre un sort en pleine tête ouais c'est une bonne idée !

- Bon très bien t'as qu'à venir avec moi. Répondit-il d'un air déçu.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la cuisine où se trouvaient encore une Molly toute retournée et un Dumbledore visiblement amusé par le comportement de Sirius.

- Par où on commence ?

- Par le Brésil ? Nan bon par le salon dans ce cas, on remontra au fur et à mesure si on les trouve pas.

Ils allèrent dans le salon mais ne trouvèrent pas âme qui vive. Ils continuèrent par le bureau, la salle à manger et une bonne partie des pièces du bas. Ils finirent par aller visiter les chambres alors que Sirius commençait à perdre patience.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il sont, tu crois qu'ils jouent à cache-cache.

- Oui c'est ça, ils ont vu dans leur boule de cristal que j'allai venir et que toi tu ressusciterait et ils se sont dit « et si on jouait à cache-cache avec Harry et Sirius ? ».

- Ouais peut-être, bon on va voir dans la chambre de Remus, peut-être qu'il dort !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et virent que la porte était entrouverte. Sirius la poussa et ils découvrirent Tonk et Lupin enlacés, en pleine séance de bécotage, allongés sur le lit. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. On aurait dit qu'un troll venait d'abattre sa massue sur le crâne de Sirius. Harry toussa pour signaler leur présence aux deux amoureux. Tonk et Lupin sursautèrent et se séparèrent immédiatement encore plus rouge que les cheveux des Weasley. Ils regardèrent ceux qui les avaient interrompu et passèrent d'une extrême gène à un grand étonnement.

- Sirius c'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

- Moi ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'on devrait posait la question ?

- Euh oui en fait, c'est à dire… Mais… Mais tu es en vie ?

- Ne change pas de sujet, ça c'est secondaire !

- Secondaire mais t'es censé être mort !

- On s'en fou de ça je veux que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous faisiez !

- Euh Sirius tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? Demanda Harry.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je m'absente pendant à peine quelques jours…

- Un mois !

- Oui bon un mois, et quand je reviens…

- Ressuscite !

- Oui enfin bon, en tout cas je retrouve mon meilleur se conduisant comme un ado guidé par ses hormones et en train d'abuser de ma cousine !

- Je n'abusait pas d'elle !

- Bien sur que si tu es un adulte responsable et elle une gamine influençable !

- Une gamine influençable, tu te moque de moi là ? Tu m'as bien regardée ? J'ai plus 12 ans, je suis majeur et vaccinée et ma vie personnelle ne regarde que moi. Alors tu va quitter ton air de cousin protecteur et choqué et nous expliquer plutôt ou tu était passé pendant tout ce temps et pourquoi tu nous as laissé te croire mort espèce d'imbécile.

Pendant qu'elle disait cela ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient devenu noirs de jais alors que Sirius, lui était devenu tout blanc et semblait avoir cessait de respirer, apparemment il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa cousine ainsi et Harry le comprenait. Tonk était effrayante à un tel point que même Voldemort aurait pris peur et se serait enfoui en courrant.

Sirius ne bougeait plus et ne répondait toujours pas alors que la si habituellement gentille Nymphadora l'observait fixement et semblait prête à faire à nouveau jaillir la bête féroce au fond d'elle.

- Bon tu te décide à répondre ou pas ?

Sirius sembla enfin revenir dans le corps qu'il avait quitté quand sa cousine lui avait hurlé dessus comme une beuglante.

- Nan mais ça pas ! Je suis mort je te signale et quand je reviens à la vie tu me hurle dessus ! Si c'est comme ça que je suis accueilli je préfère rester mort moi ! Finalement Remus garde la ! Moi je prréfère le repos éternel et la paix régnant au paradis !

- Parce que t'était au paradis ?!?!

- Nan mais vu comment on me traite ici je vais y aller quand même !

- Oh arrête de dire des bêtises et explique nous ce qui t'es arrivé !

- Je crois que vous avez mieux à faire, moi je retourne boire du thé avec mon filleul, allé viens Harry laissons ses deux insensibles !

Sirius se retourna et quitta la pièce sous le regard ébahi des trois autres.

- Pas si vite monsieur je me vexe pour un rien. Reviens ici tout de suite et explique nous tout ça sur le champ avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment !

- Nan t'avait qu'à m'écoutait avant !

- Sirius, 2ème prénom ?, Black tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de mule ou je jure que tu va regretter de ne plus être mort !

Sirius regarda sa cousine et Harry eu l'impression de voir tous les mécanismes de son cerveau se mettre en route sous les cheveux de Sirius.

- Ok mais c'est seulement parce que je suis de bonne humeur.

- Moi je vous laisse, je vais prévenir Mrs Weasley qu'on vous a retrouvé, elle va finir par s'inquiéter.

- Tu ne veux pas entendre mon histoire Harry ? Demanda Sirius avec un air de chien battu.

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je l'ai déjà entendue aujourd'hui et qu'il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses.

- Oui je vois tu te moques du sort de ton parrain. Et bien dans ce cas part filleul indigne !

Harry regarda son parrain et se demanda s'il allé un jour devenir sérieux puis il descendit rejoindre Mrs Weasley dans la cuisine.

- Vous les avez retrouvé ?

- Oui Sirius leur raconte ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Ah très bien ?

- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir ?

-Le professeur Dumbledore me l'a déjà expliqué.

- Oh et où est-il ?

- Il est reparti, il avait beaucoup à faire, il est très pris depuis que tu sais qui est officiellement revenu.

- Oh d'accord !

- Ca ne va pas Harry ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non, non c'est bon je vais juste allé ranger mes affaires.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, j'ai envoyé un hibou à la maison. Les garçons vont bientôt venir ici, tu ne sera pas seul trop longtemps. Hermione et Ginny les accompagneront bien sur, comme ça vous serez réunis, vous pourrez passé le reste des vacances ici.

- Oh très bien. Euh j'y vais.

- Oui vas-y je te préviendrais quand ils seront là.

Harry voulu allé prendre ses affaires et réalisa qu'il avait oublié sa valise chez les Dursley. Quel idiot ! Comment avait-il pu oublié sa valise là-bas. Maintenant il allé falloir y retourné le plus vite possible. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait faire revenir Dumbledore et reprendre un portoloin. Ca allé être bien le bordel comment l'auteur a-t-elle pu faire une boulette pareille, nan mais franchement, quelle idiote, c'est un scandale, une véritable honte. Pauvre pitit Harry.

Harry prit sa valise qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée et essaya d'aller jusqu'à sa chambre sans réveiller le portrait de Mrs Black. Tandis qu'il montait dans sa chambre Harry se demandait comment allé se passé ces retrouvailles avec Ron et Hermione, il devaient lui en vouloir de les avoir laissés sans nouvelles. Ginny aussi devait être furieuse, après la lettre incendiaire qu'elle lui avait envoyé il redoutait le pire. Finalement il avait de la chance que les sorciers de premier cycle n'aient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard sinon il serai mort, triplement même. Heureusement il avait encore, un peu de répit, ils étaient encore tous au Terrier et avec un peu de chance Mrs Weasley aura envoyé Herrol qui n'aura pas manqué de se perdre. Oui finalement il n'était pas encore mort. Il avait peut-être le temps de se préparer ou de s'échapper. Il était beaucoup moins inquiet lorsqu'il eu fini de ranger ses affaires. Malheureusement il avait tort. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient bien furieux mais ils n'étaient déjà plus au Terrier.

_A suivre_


	7. Chapitre 6: Le retour des Weasley

**Ados révoltés contre face de serpent dégénérée**

Disclamer: L'histoire de base d'Harry Potter appartient, comme tout le monde le sait, à JK Rowling (Si vous ne le savez pas c'est que vous devez être perdus). Les nouveaux personnages et les histoires farfelues sortent tout droit de notre esprit dérangé. Si vous êtes encore là bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6: Le retour des Weasley**

Harry s'était endormi après avoir fini de ranger ses affaires. Il s'était avéré beaucoup plus fatigué que ce qu'il pensait. Ce fut donc un véritable sommeil profond et réparateur qui fut interrompus par une porte qui claque. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec les trois personnes qu'il redoutait le plus à ce moment précis : Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Tous trois semblaient furieux et allaient sûrement lui réclamer des explications, la question était avant ou après l'avoir tué. Quand il vit Ron se jetait sur lui sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, il sut ce serait après ! Ron était maintenant sur lui et essayait de l'étrangler. Harry se débattait de toutes ses forces mais Hermione et Ginny étaient venues en aide à Ron. Harry commencer vraiment à manquer d'air. Il étouffait petit à petit, sa vue devenait floue et ses forces l'abandonnaient. Son corps secoué violemment et il se réveilla en sursaut. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient bien autour de lui mais ils ne semblaient ni furieux, ni avoir envie de le tuer, au contraire ils avaient plutôt l'air inquiet.

- Ca va Harry ? La voix d'Hermione confirmait qu'ils étaient inquiets. Tu faisait un cauchemar.

- Ouais on a essayaient de te réveiller mais tu te débattait comme si on essayait de te tuer. Continua Ron.

- Oh ouais.

- T'es sûr que ça va Harry ?

Harry se retourna vers Ginny, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de sa part. IL craignait plutôt une explosion, mais là non rien. Il se doutait que Hermione et Ron seraient plus inquiet qu'en colère mais il ne savait comment allait se comporter Ginny. Décidément il ne connaissait vraiment pas la benjamine des Weasley.

- Oui, oui c'est juste que je suis surpris que vous soyez déjà là.

- On est partis dès que l'on a reçu le hibou de Mrs Weasley.

- Ouais heureusement ce n'était pas Herrol, on serait pas arrivés avant longtemps sinon. Cet imbécile d'oiseau aurait trouvé le moyen de se perdre.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il est vieux, il n'a plus l'âge pour les longs voyages.

- Il a plus l'âge pour rien du tout ouais !

- Tu dis ça juste par ce qu'il a mis un peu de temps à apporter une lettre.

- Un peu de temps ! Ca aurait était plus vite si j'y étais aller à pieds !

- Oh arrête un peu de te plaindre Ron, tu dis ça mais quand il mourra tu seras triste.

- Moi triste pour un vieux hibou comme ça ! Tu deviens folle Hermione ! Tu devrais passer un peu de temps dans tes fichus bouquins, ça t'a ramolli le cerveau !

- Quoi ! Ron ce n'est pas parce que…

- Et ça a été comme ça tout l'été ! Ginny s'était rapprochée de Harry et lui parlait à l'oreille pour ne pas être entendue de nos deux chanteurs d'opéra. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer, même par lettre !

- Sérieux ? Ils s'engueulaient même dans leurs lettres.

- Ouais c'est pour ça que Ron est furieux que Herrol ait mis du temps, il avait pas pu utiliser Coq il te l'avait envoyé.

- Et j'ai même pas lu sa lettre.

- Il s'en dompte ce qui l'as rendu encore plus furieux. S'en était devenu insupportable, on ne pouvait plus rien lui dire. il risquait d'exploser et ne nous envoyer bouler.

- Ouais je vois. On devrais peut-être les laisser seuls.

- Ouais t'as raison.

Ils partirent le plus discrètement possible, laissant les deux furies déverser toute leur haine l'un sur l'autre.

- Ou est ce qu'on va ?

- Le plus loin possible d'eux.

- Mais on évite ta mère ! Elle me trouve trop maigre et veut me faire manger à chaque fois qu'elle me vois.

- Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à t'arranger pour ne la voir que pendant les repas.

- Ouais, je sais pas elle va peut-être se calmer.

- Aucune chance, elle est comme ça tout le temps et avec tout le monde. Elle croit qu'on ne mange pas assez en dehors de chez elle. Comme si elle était la seule personne au monde à savoir faire la cuisine ! Bon d'accord il y en a qui sont pas doué et qui arrive même pas à faire des œufs dur ou à se servir d'un micro onde mais quand même !

- Du coup à chaque fois que quelqu'un arrive chez vous elle le fait s'empiffrer c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! Mais c'était assez drôle quand s'était Fleur.

- Fleur Delacourt ? elle est venue chez vous ?

- Oui Bill l'a présentée aux parents comme sa petite amie officielle. Maman a pas arrêté de vouloir la faire manger alors qu'elle était au régime. Mademoiselle se trouve trop grosse, nan mais franchement elle est complètement folle cette fille ! elle est déjà toute mince et elle veut encore maigrir ! Elle veut ressembler à un squelette ambulant ou quoi ! Ou alors en France faut être un fantôme pour être belle, c'est vrai après tout elle finir par devenir à moitié transparente si elle continue comme ça elle…

Ginny s'arrêta en voyant Harry essayait de retenir un fou rire. Tentative maladroite puisqu'il était tout rouge et avait du mal à respirer normalement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Toi, tu ne semble pas beaucoup aimé Fleur ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est que cette fille est complètement obsédée par son image. A se demander si elle est capable de penser à autre chose qu'à son look.

- Bill ne sortirait pas avec sinon.

- Pourquoi pas ! Il suffit q'elle actionne son mode vélane à chaque fois qu'il est là et le tour est joué !

- je suis pas sûr que ça fonctionne vraiment, elle doit pas pouvoir l'utiliser tout le temps ça serait trop fatigant !

- peut-être mais dans ce cas il est le seul à la voir autrement que comme une pimbêche sans cervelle.

- On ne parle pas de cette façon là de la copine de son frère mademoiselle.

- Même si t'as un peu raison.

- Georges voyons ! Fleur a sûrement d'autre qualité que son physique, c'est juste q'elle doivent être bien cachées ou qu'elle ne les montre que dans l'intimité.

- Ouais mais dans ce cas je doute que Bill nous laisse les découvrir !

- Oh on sait jamais après plusieurs bouteille de whisky pur feu ?

- Ouais c'est une question à creuser. Salut Harry ! Alors comment ça va ?

- Vous aussi vous fuyaient nos deux amoureux ?

- Ouais ils se disputent dans la chambre de Harry.

- Ok, on va les éviter alors. Bye !

- Ils ont l'air pressés !

- Oui ils continuent à créer de nouvelles farces, seulement maintenant maman les laisse faire tranquillement, enfin à peu près.

- A peu près ? Ca veut dire qu'elle les laisse faire mais qu'elle continu à les pousser à entrer au ministère c'est ça ?

- Ouais à peu de chose près. Je crois qu'on devrait être assez loin maintenant.

- Ca dépende de quoi tu parles, on est pas très loin de là où j'ai laissé Sirius tout à l'heure.

- Oui maman nous a dit qu'il était revenu d'un endroit bizarre, j'ai pas très bien compris, je crois qu'elle non plus d'ailleurs.

- T'auras qu'à le demander à Sirius, il sera ravi de t'expliquer.

- Oui mais je sais pas où il est.

- Il doit encore être avec Remus et Tonk, les pauvres ! Il a du leur raconter toute l'histoire dans les moindre détails avant de recommencer à les engueuler.

- Pourquoi ils les engueulerait ?

- Quand on est arrivé ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et ça a…

- Quoi !! Attend, attend là, Remus et Tonk sont ensemble ?

- Ba oui ils vous l'ont pas dit ?

- Nan on était pas au courrant, j'arrive pas à le croire ils nous l'ont cachés !

- Peut-être qu'ils voulaient être sûrs d'eux avant !

- Ouais tu parles, ils savaient surtout qu'on allait les vanner ! Faut qu'on le dise à Fred et Georges !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'ils préparent quelque chose ! Attend ils nous ont délibérément cachés qu'ils était ensemble, tu crois quand même pas qu'ils vont s'en tirer comme ça !

- Euh ba…

- Aller viens !

Ginny l'entraîna vers la chambre des jumeaux. Elle toqua et entra sans attendre la réponse. Fred et Georges étaient assis sur leur lit avec un tas de papier autour d'eux.

- Hé on a pas dit entrer !

- Remus et Tonk sortent ensemble !

- Quoi !!!!

- Harry les a trouvé en train de s'embrasser quand il est arrivé.

- C'est vrai.

- Ba ouais ils étaient sur le lit de Remus

- Et ils nous l'ont pas dit ? Je crois que ça sens la vengeance tout ça.

- Oui je sens qu'il va être drôle le dîner de ce soir.

- Le dîner ? Vous avez pas encore mangé.

- Nan maman est en train de le préparer, elle devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à…

On venait de frapper à la porte et la tête légèrement dégarnie de Mr Weasley apparu dans l'encadrement.

- Les enfants à table. Oh bonjour Harry, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas là ?

- Nan ils se disputent dans la chambre des garçons.

- Oh ! Le repas va encore être drôle !

- Oh oui tu n'as pas idée même !

Mr Weasley regarda ses fils et d'un air méfiant alla chercher Ron et Hermione pendant que les autres descendaient à la cuisine.

_A suivre_


End file.
